


Understood pain

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reality check, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Takes place in 4x09. What if Chloe is the one who gives Dan a reality check?
Relationships: Chloe Decker and Dan Espinoza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Understood pain

**Author's Note:**

> So, here was just a thought that occurred to me if it was Chloe instead of Ella, who confronted Dan in 4x09 about the hitmen going after Lucifer and getting Trixie caught in the crossfire. I know, Chloe was with Lucifer at the masquerade party at the time but let's just say that Ella and Chloe are gonna find out about what Dan did, earlier.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or Lucifer.

Dan was entering the conference room, where was Chloe waiting for him. "You wanted to see me, Chloe?"

"I know it was you, Dan." Chloe said, shooting Dan a look.

"What… what are you talking about?" Dan asked, trying to play dumb.

"Ella and I went through the GPS history of your cruiser. I know you went to see Tiernan." Chloe said and Dan paled. "And Ella told me she saw you going through the trash here in the conference room the other day. Dan, please, tell me it's not what it looks like."

Dan sighed, having the decency to look ashamed, knowing there was no point denying it. "It is. So hit me. Turn me in. I deserve it."

"No." Chloe shook her head. "As much as my gut tells me otherwise, I won't do that to you. I might as well tell them the truth about Palmetto. And besides, I had Ella scrub your GPS."

"Why would you do that?" Dan demanded, surprised. "I almost got Trixie killed!"

"Dan, I don't blame you. I'm angry about you trying to get Lucifer killed but you didn't know Trixie was going to be there. You didn't aim your gun at our daughter." Chloe assured.

"I might as well have been!" Dan snapped. "Why do you and everyone else always let me get away with so much crap?"

"I'm not." Chloe corrected as she took a breath. "Dan, I can only imagine how much pain you must be in since Charlotte's death but it wasn't Lucifer's fault."

"Lucifer knew who Pierce was for months! If he had told us, Charlotte could've been still alive!" Dan exploded.

"Would you have believed him?" Chloe said and Dan opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out. "You know that Pierce and Lucifer never saw eye-to-eye and without any solid proof, we would have been thinking that he was just being paranoid or jumping to conclusions, as usual."

Dan opened his mouth to say something but stopped, when he realized that Chloe was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Lucifer was always somewhat eccentric and liked to speak in metaphors, or that's what everyone at the force assumed but somehow, his statements almost always turned out to be correct, even though half of the department, him and Chloe included, almost never believed him. Eventually, he sighed in frustration and sat down.

"Dan, I know what it's like to try to find someone else to blame after you lose someone and there was nothing you could have done to prevent it and it's not Lucifer's fault either. I understand that you're in pain but you need to find a way to let go of your anger or it's going to get hurt other people than Trixie and I think that you need some help." Chloe said and Dan took a breath, fighting back tears as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did fine with how Chloe would've handled it, though I also liked Ella giving Dan a reality check and talking some sense into him. Frankly, never liked Dan, but he was more or less fine in Seasons 2-3 and I felt bad for him in Season 4 after Charlotte was killed but Dan blaming and hating Lucifer was just cliché and annoying at that point, especially, when he and Lucifer got along quite well in Seasons 2-3, despite some exceptions, until Pierce killed Charlotte and Dan was back to hating Lucifer full time.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
